black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Claudia Phantomhive (Phantom Rose AU)
Countess Claudia Roberta Phantomhive (クラウディア・ロバータ・ファントムハイヴ, Kurōdia Robāta Fantomuhaivu) is the late mother of Vincent Phantomhive and Francis Midford, as well as the grandmother of "Ciel", Ciel, Edward, and Elizabeth. She is also the protagonist of Kuroshitsuji: The Story of a Phantom Rose. She acts as the Queen’s Watchdog from her sixteenth birthday in 1846 until her death in 1866. Appearance Claudia is a tall woman with a schoolgirl complexion, pale green eyes and bluish-black hair that reaches a quarter of the way down her back with bangs that cover her chest. She is described as a fairly curvaceous woman with “a figure that many people would be jealous of” and is stated to be extremely beautiful. She has a mole underneath her left eye, a hereditary trait from her father that appears again in Vincent. Claudia is known for wearing beautiful large gowns and always ties her bangs back with a bow matching her gown. She also wears luxurious hats, as fitting for a noble in 1848. She always wears red lipstick and has a small scar on her right forearm as well as a barely noticeable faded scar below her beauty mark. Claudia always wears white opera gloves or long sleeves t hide her scar and likes to wear elaborate yet tasteful makeup. She wears her family ring on her right ring finger and a silver signet ring on her middle finger. It is common for her to wear other jewellery as well, unless she is in disguise. Personality Claudia is known for being sociable, extroverted and very polite and demure among her fellow nobles. Claudia’s true nature is that of a cynical and iron-willed young lady who wants to laugh at life and constantly improve herself to spite those who say she cant be a good head to her family. She has trouble with being alone and is very aware of the horrible extent that her unstable behaviour can hurt others. Claudia becomes wary and submissive around intimidating men and has problems with depression due to a childhood of being constantly put down by her father. As such, Claudia becomes agitated when her parents are brought up and prefers not to speak about them. Claudia is sarcastic, witty, sadistic and manipulative, knowing well how to use her beauty to her advantage but she’s not without empathy, wanting to help her best friend and husband however she can. As mentioned above, Claudia shows symptoms of Major Depressive Disorder, such as being very irritable, being overly anxious, feeling worthless, and restlessness. It’s also implied that she struggles with suicidal thoughts and this is why she’s so desperate to risk her life in her missions. She also shows symptoms of PTSD towards her father, such as flashbacks, nightmares, hypervigilance and a poor self-image. History Claudia was born to Rufus and Lula Phantomhive on April 5th, 1830. Since she was very young, she was uncannily smart, pretty and feminine. For the young Claudia, Lula was the most important person in the world to her and she decided that she’d do anything for her mother’s happiness. Claudia also felt a deep love for her grandmother, who was “wiser than anyone else I’ve ever met” and used to talk to the young girl in her chair with Claudia curled up against the chair arm, with her grandmother’s hand running through her hair. Lula introduced Claudia to her love of painting at a young age and Claudia marvelled at her mother’s skill with a paintbrush and painted alongside Lula, who became her tutor in the art. When she was eight, Claudia’s grandmother passed away. A period of tense darkness followed with people in constant tears, and one of the images flashing through Claudia’s head of her past when she re-lives some of her memories is that of Claudia, dressed in mourning clothes, staring sadly at her grandmother’s chair, which is empty. A year later, Claudia met Undertaker. The circumstances of their meeting are uncertain, though Claudia is shown to be weeping and turning to look at Undertaker, apparently leaning on something and Undertaker is shown looking concerned for Claudia and holding a small bouquet of flowers and they are both dressed in black clothes, indicating mourning. When she was around 9, she started learning how to play the piano, which became a source of stress relief for Claudia over the years. A year after that, Cedric and Claudia are introduced to each other by their parents and they are seen nervously looking at each other, dressed in formalwear with their parents behind them. Claudia introduces herself to Cedric and curtsies and Cedric bows while doing the same. Claudia smiles at him and Cedric blushes a little while doing the same. When they were 12, Cedric takes Claudia’s hands in his own while talking to her and gazes into her eyes. He then promises that he’ll protect her, no matter what happens, and he’ll never run away, no matter what the future holds for them. Claudia begins to cry and tearfully agrees to the promise, saying she’ll do the same and then telling him that she’ll hold him to that. Around this time, Claudia starts receiving fencing lessons, at her parents’ request. She naturally takes to the sword and her talent is immediately noted. During her childhood, she was frequently at ends with Rufus, receiving a lot of verbal abuse when she didn’t adhere to what he thought was best and sometimes getting caught between her parents’ destructive arguments. She sometimes got into physical fights with her father and this is the cause of her fear of physically intimidating men. As she become older and started to become a young woman, everyone noted how beautiful she had become, and she had many skills and was immaculately put-together and feminine. These things resulted in her gaining the nickname, “The Rose of The Phantomhive Family”. When Claudia was 16, she inherited the title of Earl Phantomhive and the Queen’s Watchdog and was officially crowned at Queen Victoria’s palace. Her parents, Cedric’s parents, her family and Cedric watched on proudly. After the ceremony, Rufus took her aside and told her that being the Earl of Phantomhive would be a difficult job and she had many responsibilities she had to take on now but told her he’d always be there for her if she needed his support. Claudia clearly wasn’t really listening but accepted his offer. She walked away while thinking about how happy she was that she didn’t have to listen to him anymore. Claudia then went out to the palace gardens and Undertaker called to her from up in a tree. She greeted him happily and he jumped down to the ground. She showed him the ring and her marvelled at how beautiful the sapphire was and told her it was truly fitting for a rose like her while holding her hand as the sun hit the ring. Unfortunately, Cedric, searching for Claudia happened to catch sight of them from inside at that moment and stepped outside, the door making a sound as he did so. Claudia and Undertaker jumped at the sound and Claudia grabbed his hand and demanded he run, and they ran further into the gardens. They climbed a tree, but Cedric soon caught up to them and Claudia climbed back down upon seeing him. Cedric asked Undertaker very frostily who he was, and Claudia and Undertaker laughed, upon realising he thought that Undertaker may be romantically involved with Claudia. Undertaker said that he’s simply a close friend of Claudia’s, jumps down from the tree and introduces himself. Cedric comments that he’s never seen Undertaker around before and he explains that he is of a lower class than them by birth. Claudia adds that this was the reason that she panicked when she heard the door upon and openly dreads the idea of their parents finding out about her friendship with Undertaker yet. Cedric playfully notes that they shouldn’t meet in front of glass doors if that’s the case and Claudia gets flustered, exclaiming that she didn’t think about that and Undertaker agrees that he has a point while looking thoughtful. Cedric introduces himself to Undertaker and they shake hands, Undertaker cheerfully saying that he’s glad to finally meet him and Cedric blushes slightly and Claudia smiles, thinking about how she’s happy that they can get along. Plot Kuroshitsuji: The Story of the Phantom Rose The English Rose Arc Claudia wakes up in her room at the Phantomhive Manor. She turns to Cedric, still sleeping, and smiles at him before waking him up. She asks if he slept well and then invites Boyd into their room with breakfast. She eats her breakfast without complaint and Boyd leaves to allow them to dress. Claudia and Cedric compare their schedules and note the visit of a friend in the evening. After they dress, they go downstairs together and bid each other goodbye for now, Cedric kissing Claudia’s forehead before Claudia goes to do some administrative work. She quickly finishes her work and goes to paint, fondly recalling memories of her mother as she does so. Cedric comes up behind her and she jumps quite severely, almost attacking him. He tells her that lunch is ready, and she briefly chastises him before they go to the dining hall. The couple eat their lunch and exchange pleasantries. They then welcome Hugh Darnell to their home and Claudia notes how fond she was of him when he last visited and notices him looking at her and smiles. Claudia watches him as he goes to talk business with her partner. Claudia and Cedric then are waiting for their friend and she hears her friend coming to them. She greets Undertaker and they hug each other while laughing happily. Claudia watches Cedric and Undertaker talk and grabs Undertaker’s arm and tells him it’s been too long since they caught up outside of work. She tells him that they had their chef prepare fish since he’s partial to it and Boyd tells them dinner is ready and they go to eat. Quotes (To Undertaker) “Even though you said what you said earlier, I don’t have cause to worry as long as my Angel of Death is by my side.” “I will become great. So that you will eat the words you spoke. So that we can have everything. So that you will be proud of me. So that you can live by my side.” (To Taylor Forbes) “You always slander your enemies for your own corrupt reasons. But you made one fatal mistake in allowing a bug, or should I say, an eagle, to enter your territory.” (To Erik Mertenz) “Does bringing the Phantomhive name glory under any circumstances make me a villain? I am merely carrying out my one purpose in this dull world: being worthy of the name Countess Phantomhive.” (To Undertaker) “Most people in my life never try to see the world through my eyes or understand the feelings of others. That’s what makes you and Cedric so great. You tried to understand that pathetic, weak little one when even the people who are supposed to understand would not.” “I find myself quite enamoured with the eccentricities of others.” Trivia * Claudia’s alias, Robbie Carter, is based on her middle name, Roberta. * Claudia loves dark red roses, white lilac and purple irises. * Claudia has an even more intense sweet tooth than Ciel. * Claudia’s first and middle name mean, “lame” and “famous” respectively. * Claudia is fluent in English, French, Chinese, German and Dutch. * Claudia excels greatly in swordsmanship and takes it very seriously. * When Claudia, Cedric and Undertaker go to parties, Claudia picks out what Undertaker will wear. * Claudia is unimpressed by traditional romantic techniques. * It is stated that later in life, Claudia had an altercation with Aleistor Chambers at a party. * Claudia is stated to be “a master at making perverted men feel horrible about themselves” and can easily put down anyone who flirts with her. Claudia’s Astrological Sign is Aries. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Phantomhive Family